His Chat Noirs, Past and Present
by XrosaryX
Summary: Companion piece to Her Ladybugs, Past and Present. Each and every black cat of his was dear to his heart, and it hurt every time to remember them all.


**DISCLAIMER: NO OWNAGE! I OWN NOTHING BELONGING TO THE MIRACULOUS TALES OF LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR! I DO NOT OWN!**

 **Warnings: Death and lots of tears. Be warned.**

 _ **All I own are a few crazy ideas that may or may not be good. A companion piece to Her Ladybugs, Past and Present.  
**_

 _ **FORGIVE ME FOR THE FEELS AND ANY MISSED WRITING ERRORS! ENJOY!**_

* * *

Between the two kwami of Luck and Bad Luck, Plagg was the least verbal of the two to talk about their past chosen.

It wasn't because he didn't care for them any less, it just hurt. Tikki often would talk about her Ladybugs and even as her eyes got glassy with her voice slowly becoming softer his counterpart of luck was much more open to expressing her sorrow and love for their departed chosen. He on the other hand would weep in silence as he tried hard not to go too deep into the past while keeping everything inside.

He loved all of his chosen even when he often put on an air of indifference or often times teased Adrien about how certain past Noirs wouldn't give him what he desired during what was enough to satisify his glorious sense of taste.

Adrien often would roll his eyes and give up on asking about the past and Plagg was left to breath a sigh of relief to have the subject dropped until the next time.

It was best that he never speak of the past, he rather not open back all the pain he had kept locked up as time went by and to cry.

He hated it when he saw his chosen cry, their screams slowly falling silent as they wept with shaking shoulders. When Tikki started to sniffle before soft whimpers escaped her lips and watching the tears fall down her cheeks, he hated it. How her Ladybug's tried to stop the tears only to let out gasps as they couldn't stop them, he hated it. He hated when his voice began to crack and how his vision began to blur.

It hurt and he hated it every time.

Yet he couldn't stop himself from crying in his sleep when he thought back to all his Chat Noirs.

One in particular made him cry the hardest especially considering how he had lost his Ladybug.

Plagg's chosen had a tendency of being from a high class position or often times had a background of being considered highly, not to say all his chosen fit that pattern. Often times there would be a Chat Noir who was a bit of an outcast or were more of a Ladybug than a Chat Noir with how serious they were in their non-masked life. Plagg found himself a chosen that was a lone cowboy named Elijah who just traveled anywhere that the wind seemed to pull him towards.

The man was unlike his past Noirs who were more lithe in build and were fast, choosing to fight in distance and attack through openings with calculated precision much like, of course, a cat. Elijah was not slender, but a tall man with a hulking build of mass obviously earned from heavy lifting and preferred to use his physical strength as soon as he could along with his guns instead of the staff Plagg often graced his chosen as a weapon. He held no objections to Elijah's preferred choice, but he cringed as he remembered the smell and sounds when he fired them.

By the name of all cheeses, Plagg had been happy when Elijah attempted to use his staff sometimes.

It was odd finding a Noir who had the near to the same attitude as his own.

His appearance was just as unkempt as a wild stray cat with messy dark brown hair that seemed to resemble a tumbleweed and always wore a faded black cowboy hat that seemed to have had better days. His look also matched up with his personality that was indifferent and near to lazy, not in any hurry to go into action when trouble hit.

The cowboy was too carefree and often it was Plagg who actually had to get the lazy bum off his butt when there was trouble. Even if he feed Plagg an abundant amount of cheese and fish, yes fish even he was surprised he enjoyed the cowboy's way of cooking it, the kwami always in the end had to get Elijah to work with him. Never had he admitted that perhaps he had been too lazy in the past until he met Elijah, but the cowboy was the prime example of a good Chat Noir.

Despite the rough exterior and obvious indifference, the man had a sense of justice and often times would go into the fry in order to rescue out bystanders when he had a shoot out with a few Akumas.

Ignoring dangers and protecting the innocent...That was something to admire...

Elijah was of the rare Chat Noirs who did not meet his Ladybug until much later, and only had a short span of time to really be together with each other.

Plagg couldn't remember her very well, Tikki would of course. Oddly enough he couldn't remember the names of her Ladybugs though she could remember all his Noirs with ease. However Plagg could easily recall how each one of his Noirs fell hard for her Ladybugs and that was just how he recalled Elijah so easily when he saw his other half.

She was a waitress at a tavern in a quaint little town that Elijah had once lived in before he started travelling about. Tikki's presence had been strong when they had arrived and Plagg had a feeling that the Akuma activity would sky rocket now that his chosen and hers were in the same area. Plagg himself could just sense that the Akuma that had been sent after them was from Elijah's old hometown and urged his chosen to return back home despite the obvious dislike the cowboy had on returning back. He couldn't allow the black butterflies to continue flying about and even if they had been doing well on their own, they needed Tikki and her Ladybug's powers to purify them if they wanted to ensure safety.

Elijah had taken a seat at the bar and just as Plagg was about the ask for a piece of cheese did he notice how tense his chosen had become before peeking out from underneath his chosen's hat to spot Tikki's chosen.

Her Ladybug of that time had dark skin, a glowing bronze color from staying out in the sun for a long time, and long black hair that was tied away from her face in two braids. She was of obvious Spanish descent from her appearance and how she spoke. Her words often spoken too fast for even he to understand and the obvious way she spoke in broken English to get her point across to over drunk patrons all pointed to her struggle to communicate. It wouldn't be a problem however as he could hear Elijah's breath hitch as she gracefully slapped a drunk right across his face and sent him sprawling out onto the floor.

Elijah was smitten just as any past Noir had been to Tikki's Ladybugs.

His chosen's dark blue eyes had met her chosen's light brown eyes and the kwami knew there was no turning back now.

Indeed the amount of Akuma attacks had increased upon Elijah's arrival and Plagg felt a knot in his stomach as he watched his cowboy attempt to court Tikki's Spanish maiden. The lack of communication didn't seem to hinder any problems for them in and out of mask, in fact Tikki's chosen seemed to be falling for his awkward cowboy chosen in the time they spent together.

Elijah's attempts of courting Tikki's chosen were hilarious actually if not a little...Endearing.

His cat cowboy tried to sing to his maiden all the while sounding like a dying cat as he stood under her window and she always tossing a flower towards him when his performance was over. As Ladybug and Chat Noir, Elijah was quick to distract the Akuma victim as his Lady quickly dealt away with the butterfly or Ladybug herself acting as the decoy as Elijah quickly assisted bystanders out of the line of fire before returning to the fight himself with guns blazing as he protected his Lady.

It was a partnership that, not rare, but hopeful as he watched the two. Perhaps they would have a happy ending...

Yet the fates just...It just couldn't be...

Tikki's chosen had been shot right in the chest just moments after she had purified the Akuma out of a possessed outlaw's hat. The man, while still under the taint of Hawkmoth's Akuma, had fired a shot just as she had released the butterfly free. The shot caught them all off guard as everything was restored, but Ladybug's wound as she collapsed into the dirt. Elijah ran to her, his transformation dropping as he knelt beside the bleeding woman who had been the only love of his life.

Plagg could only watch in horror as he held a wailing Tikki as Elijah tried to stop the bleeding.

By the time someone had called the town doctor, it had been too late.

She was gone.

He would never forget that scream as Elijah held her, the way the tears fell down his face as he cried out promises and wishes he had for their future to the skies. It was always hard for them to watch, Plagg couldn't bare it any longer and flew Tikki and himself away from the scene.

His cowboy had found them huddled under the steps leading into the deceased Ladybug's tavern and his heart halted as Elijah gently placed the ring right in front of him as well as his Ladybug's earrings. His chosen's face was pale, eyes red from tears and his voice hoarse from all the yelling and screaming he had done earlier. Elijah wanted to go after Hawkmoth, he had his suspicions on who it was, and he didn't want things to go south anymore...

Plagg pleaded with him, begged him not to go after that man alone.

He could...He would...

Elijah's sacrifice was too close to many others he had seen even if they chose to use their powers or not to avenge their fallen partners.

The cowboy only chuckled and gave Plagg a pat on the head, wishing him well before leaving. The kwami couldn't sleep that night and only held Tikki close as he waited for dawn to come.

The next day, Elijah's body was found right by the grave of his lady...

Plagg lifted his head up from the pillow and turned to stare at Adrien.

The boy was not one of his youngest Noirs, but he was perhaps the most dear to Plagg and he swore that the blond teenager was the embodiment of all his Noirs. The kwami nearly trembled as the memories and names came as he thought back to his black cats.

Fredrick's over the top dramatics as he charged forward alongside his lady all the while laughing just as Adrien did when he was with his Ladybug.

How a high class lady such as Felicity sought out freedom in the night as Adrien did. Her dark red hair free from its bun and let loose wildly in the wind as she jumped about searching for her beloved.

How Elijah gently scratched him behind the ears as they slept under the stars and quietly going on and on about his Lady as Adrien did.

All of them...All of them he loved just as they loved the Ladybugs they were meant to be with.

His body must have been shaking so much because he suddenly felt Adrien lift his head up and felt his current chosen rest a hand on the top of his head, "Plagg? What's wrong?"

A sniffle was all he could manage to let out as he buried himself as deep as he could in the boy's plush pillow. The teenager beside him said nothing, but he took comfort that the hand on his head was smoothing down his ears gently.

If Adrien only knew just how much he loved him as he did with his past cats.

* * *

 _ **Okay good-bye! I'm an awful person! AHHHH! Too many headcanons and scenarios I make up about everything dealing with this series because it is so awesome to me! AH!**_

 _ **I really really hope you all enjoyed this! Until then~!**_


End file.
